


"Kiss me"

by wittchingswriting



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittchingswriting/pseuds/wittchingswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Night at Monty's turns out completely different than Miller has expected...</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Kiss me"

“I brought Snacks and booze“, Miller greeted as soon as Monty opened the door, holding up a six-pack and a huge bag of tortilla crisps. Monty grinned and let him in and Miller tried his best to ignore how his heart rate sped up at the sight of the other boy.

The living room was empty, a rumpled blanket in one corner of the couch indicating where Monty had made himself comfortable while waiting for the others to arrive.

“Where are the others, I thought I was late?”, Miller asked and threw a glance at the clock on the wall. 8:20. Definitely too late. Movie night started at 8, and usually it was all first come, first served with the seating arrangements, since they were such a big group.

“Jasper and Maya are on some double date with one of her work buddies”, Monty answered as he took the beer from him to put it in the fridge and searched through it until he found the Salsa and Cheese dip for the crisps, “and Clarke has to attend some horrible gala event she has been complaining about all week, so Bellamy is good enough to keep her company”.

“How generous of him”, Miller responded with a smirk and Monty too grinned, “they’re probably making out in a broom closet by now”, he added. “So what about Raven”, Miller continued casually and sat himself down on the other side of the couch while Monty turned to the TV to insert the DVD, trying to stifle the panic rising up in him at the idea of being alone with Monty for the whole evening.

How the hell was he supposed to handle sitting beside him for a whole evening and act all normal? It was always easier when they were in the group, easier to forget or at least distract himself from the way his heart ached every time he saw Monty’s face light up at something someone said, the way he got excited about the seemingly most unimportant details of a movie, how he noticed things that no one else did. How every time Miller saw him smile he just couldn’t help smiling too, regardless of whether he knew what Monty was talking about of if he just saw him across the room. Okay, maybe not that easy.

“Nah, she and Wick are finally getting their shit together, I didn’t want to be in the way. Also, I would like to not witness them constantly jumping their bones thank you very much”, Monty answered, letting himself fall back on the couch and grabbing for one of the beers he sat down on the table in front of them.

“So no one else is coming?”, Miller asserted, “what about Finn or Harper?” Monty’s eyes were watching him intently, “well you certainly are keen on spending time with me”, he remarked drily and Miller felt the heat rise to his cheeks. “I didn’t mean it like that”, he grumbled and tried to read Monty’s face, but he was looking at the screen and didn’t say anything more.

The film started and Miller began to relax a little, he scooted back from where he had been sitting at the very edge of the seats into the cushions and pulled up his legs beside him. Monty too had his legs wrapped up underneath him and Miller noticed how they both took care not to accidentally touch the other.

He remembered Harpers words from last week, when she had cornered him at Monty’s birthday and threatened him that if he didn’t say something to Monty soon she would start making hints that not even Monty could miss. Everyone else seemed to know by now, too, even though he had spent almost all his energy on keeping his stupid crush a secret. But his acting skills were apparently not as good as he had thought them to be, even Bellamy had asked him how long he was planning to keep up with this. He sighed and noticed Monty studying his face.

“I don’t think we have been alone for like months”, he remarked, watching him closely. Miller shrugged and averted his gaze, biting the inside of his cheek and trying his best to cover up his nervousness by taking a sip of his beer and grabbing the bag of crisps. He sneaked a look back at Monty only to see him turn his head, an almost frustrated expression on his face.

It would have been a lie to say that the evening didn’t go awkwardly.

It was weird being just the two of them, without the security of the group. He wanted to talk to Monty like they used to, but he was also scared of getting too personal, scared that he would never get over these feelings if he concentrated on him even more.

They stopped half way through the movie to get another beer and when Miller came back from the kitchen Monty was sitting up, reading the blurb of the DVD.

“Isn’t it incredible how the different motifs are already foreshadowed from the very beginning? Like how the motif of the faun is found in the different sets? Did you see the horned ornaments on the stairs? Or the way Ofelia places the eye of the stone figure back into its socket? That too is returning later in the film”.

Miller didn’t have the slightest idea what he was talking about, he hadn’t gotten anything from the movie except some images of strange fantasy creatures. If he was completely honest he wasn’t even sure which one of the movies he had brought they had gone for in the first place.

That was it, he decided, this had to stop.

Monty was now studying the booklet, glancing up quickly to gauge Miller’s reaction to his words, and hesitated when he saw him stare at him, but Miller couldn’t stop, his eyes were fixed on the other boys face, even when Monty answered his gaze questioningly. “What is it?”, he finally asked but before he could finish his question Miller surged had forward and captured Monty’s lips with a hungry kiss.

It was only a split second before Monty responded, grabbing a handful if his shirt and pulling him closer so that he was leaning into him.

He didn’t think about what this would mean for them, he just kissed him like he had been wanting to for so long, and even longer than he had known. And Monty answered, tilting his head to get a better angle, returning the kiss just as greedily.

Monty shifted under him into a more comfortable position, leaning back into the cushions and pulling his legs up, wrapping them around his waist when Miller followed. His hand snuck up the back of Millers neck, his fingers brushing over his short trimmed hair, while his tongue darted forward and when Miller answered it with his own the boy arched up under him.

The kiss grew more frantic, sloppier, when Millers hand slipped under Monty’s t-shirt, skimming his skin and abdomen, while Monty’s feet around his waist tightened, pulling him even closer still, hips bucking up to create more friction.

His whole body was electrified, every nerve, every cell in his body was charged up, senses heightened, he drank in every detail of the moment. His mind was blank, not conceiving that this was actually happening, that this was Monty letting out soft gasps that sent shockwaves through his body when he understood that he was the reason for them.

He pulled his head back for a second, searching the boys gaze who looked back up at him expectantly, and he was so beautiful that for a moment Miller could do nothing but stare. “What?!”, Monty panted out, almost impatiently, “why are we stopping?”.

A slow smile spread across Miller’s face as he realized that this was real, that Monty was real and he wanted him as much as Miller wanted him.

“Are we doing this?”, he couldn’t help but reassure himself that this was not a dream. Monty just grinned mischievously, pulling him back down and crushing their lips together as an answer, smiling against his lips.

Millers hand slid down his front until he felt him already underneath the fabric of his jeans and when he palmed him, Monty let his head fall back against the armrest with a loud gasp, his eyes shut and Miller was transfixed by his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed hard.

Miller put his lips to the soft skin, biting down lightly along his neck, starting at the edge of his jawbone and moving down. Monty tilted his head back, but tensed suddenly when Miller reached a particular spot and started to giggle.

He actually started to fucking giggle. Miller couldn’t believe it! This boy would be the death of him.

“Are you serious, you’re ticklish?”, he managed to pant out. “It’s not like I can-”, he squirmed under his grip, his body shaking, “-do anything about it”. Miller grinned wickedly, “no, it’s not”, he gave back before bit down again, harder.

Monty shrieked, trying to push him away but at the same time pulling him even closer with his feet. Again Miller pulled away, Monty groaning out impatiently beneath him, “you know you’re not being very effective”, he stated matter-of-factly. Monty let out a frustrated moan, “just shut up and kiss me Miller!”, he demanded, and Miller was only too happy to comply.


End file.
